joezombieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
All episodes of Joe Zombie completed, except Episode 7 which may have been cancelled... Joe Zombie Episode 1 thumb|300x300px|Joe Zombie Episode 1 Three Men go out and one of them try to write 'RIP' on Joe Rombie's grave, and suddenly Joe Rombie aka Joe Zombie comes out and kills two of the men and chases after the other two and kills them. Joe Zombie suddenly goes on a rampage and gets into the city... Joe Zombie Episode 2 thumb|300px|right|Joe Zombie Episode 2 Police discover the crash of the car of the two men dead and find out there brains are gone, and one of the police men die and they call Sergeant Baxter, to help them track down Joe Zombie, but Joe Zombie kills theSoldiers and Escapes in a Police Car and crashes into the Stickville Mall... Joe Zombie Episode 3 thumb|300px|right|Joe Zombie Episode 3 The U.S. Military Army sent a soldier in Stickville Mall to find Joe Zombie. But that soldier dies. Then Sergeant Baxter tries to help the General, but the General refuses. Then Joe Zombie goes in the truck with the C4 and drives away. Joe Zombie Episode 4 Episode 4 parts. Part A and Part B. 'Episode 4A/Episode 4B' The General and the soldiers ride their vechiles and go after the truck Joe Zombie got in. When they open the truck, they find that Ted and the C4 explosion boxes are gone. They search the office buildings, they find Ted and the C4 was right beside him. The whole building exploded. Sergeant Baxter told the General that Joe Zombie wasn't just striking random places. He was going somewhere. Going to MortoGen, but the General ignored him. After the helicopters and soldiers died. The General was left in the truck and got killed by Joe Zombie. Then Sergeant Baxter got in a truck and drove to MortoGen before Joe Zombie could get there in time. But Joe Zombie made it there first.thumb|right|300px|Joe Zombie Episode 4Bthumb|left|295px|Joe Zombie Episode 4A Joe Zombie Episode 5 thumb|300px|right|Joe Zombie Episode 5 Baxter made it to MortoGen and found Joe Zombie. When the moment Joe Zombie entered the cage, Baxter activated it and locked him in the cage. Then Baxter talked to Joe about MortoGen and killing him twenty years ago. When the moment he was about to shoot Joe, the cage opened and Joe escaped. Baxter then said: "This isn't over yet!" Then he runs after him to search for him. Joe Zombie Episode 6 thumb|300px|right|Joe Zombie Episode 6 Robert Hendrixson and General Shell surround the outside of MortoGen. General Shell takes over the General's place (his brother). Baxter is still searching for Joe. But when he finds him. He fights him and gets his face wounded. He yells at Joe and runs after him. He tries to shoot him, but Joe dodges. Then Baxter gets locked up in another electronic cage. Baxter talks about twenty years ago story and he tells Joe shoot him, because he said Robert Hendrixson can hunt you down and kill you. But instead Joe Zombie goes into one of the air vents and escapes. General Shell and the military find Baxter. General Shell gets mad at Baxter for killing his brother, one of the soldiers warn him not to kill him because Robert Hendrixson wants him alive. But instead Baxter got shot by General Shell. Robert Hendrixson commands the soldiers to head into MortoGen to see what's going on. Then the episode ends and says: "TO BE CONCLUDED!" Joe Zombie Episode 7 thumb|300px|right|Joe Zombie Episode 7 (Fanmade) Joe Zombie :: Episode 7 has been confirmed to be the last installment. Rob said he will release it later, which is taking long since 2006. It says that Rob said that it was easier to animate when he was in high school because he had a lot of free time and stuff like that. He said only if I have free time, then I will be able to finish episode 7, because he's busy with the rent payments and stuff like that. Proof: CLICK HERE! Trivia *Joe Zombie Episode 7 hasn't been out since 2006. *Joe Zombie became one of the most "unfinished stick figure animated series " of all time.